Cuelga bien tu celular
by xxMizukagexx
Summary: ¿Alguna vez no han colgado bien su teléfono? La otra persona escucha todo lo que sucede en el lugar... ¿Y si estas haciendo algo malo? ¿Alguna travesura? AU. Lemon.
1. Capítulo 1

**Advertencias:**

.- Yaoi, si no te gusta no lo veas.

.- AU

.- Lemon unos capítulos mas adelante.

******Disclaimer**: NARUTO y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishmoto.

**Aclaraciones:****  
**

_"Pensamientos"_

GRITOS.

-Diálogos-

OoOoO Cambios de escena oOoOoOo

**Emm... ¡Hola!**** Aquí me tienen de nuevo, subiendo de todo menos lo que debería =w= Bien, espero que lo disfruten, es una situación que se vive mucho últimamente, gekko. Y por el momento no tengo inspiración para decir mucho asi que... ¡lean!**_  
_

_****__~~~~~~Pasta~~~~~~ __"Kimi wo suki dake ja mono tarinai..."_

* * *

_Sasori´s Pov's_

Deidara y yo vivimos juntos desde hace un par de años. Nos conocimos en una exposición de arte y se puede decir que fue algo así como amor a primera vista. Por ahora hemos estado tan atareados que ni siquiera hemos tenido tiempo de pelearnos… y es que Deidara y yo discutimos mucho por nuestra forma de interpretar el sentido del arte. Yo me mantengo firme en que el arte es algo eterno, el afirma que es efímero. Cuando estoy de buen humor, me gusta hacerlo enojar un poco así que saco el tema de inmediato; algo que me preocupa últimamente es que, desde hace casi dos meses, cuando el tema sale a flote, ya sea a propósito o sin querer, Deidara me ignora… me da por mi lado y deja mis intentos de tener un debate interesante flotando en el aire hasta que desaparecen. Luce un poco ausente, como si simplemente no le importara lo que yo digo…

_Fin Sasori's Pov's _

[Miércoles, 3:30 p.m. Departamento de Deidara y Sasori, cocina]

― Deidara... ― Amos chicos estaban cómodamente instalados en un par de sillas, uno frente al otro, lo único que los separaba era esa linda mesa de madera tallada especialmente por el pelirrojo.

― ¿Mmm? ― Contesto el ya mencionado sin mirar a Sasori, prestando más atención en un boceto para una escultura.

― ¿Tienes algo que hacer este Viernes? ― Deidara abrió un poco los ojos para después mirar al pelirrojo.

― Trabajo uh'n... Q-quizá no llegue a dormir, me atrasé en la entrega de una parte del proyecto uh'n y tengo que terminarlo cuanto antes... u-uh'n― Volvió su mirada al boceto y se quedo pensando unos segundos antes de continuar dibujando.

― ¿No crees... que tienes mucho trabajo últimamente? ― En ese momento Deidara se puso un poco nervioso. Antes de que pudiera contestar algo, el timbre de la puerta sonó y Deidara pego un pequeño brinco en la silla en la que estaba sentado. Ambos escucharon como la puerta de abría con brusquedad.

― ¡Rubia! ― De inmediato un chico albino y de ojos violetas entro precipitadamente a la cocina, yendo directo hacia el rubio, derribándolo de su silla.

― ¡AAAAAAAH!

― ¡Deidara! ― Sasori se puso de pie inmediatamente para ir a ayudar al menor que se encontraba siendo casi asfixiado por 56 aplastantes kilos de Hidan. ― ¿Pero que carajo te sucede, Hidan?

― Oye… tranquilo enano. ― Hidan miro a Deidara mientras sonreía abiertamente, señalando un gafete.

― ¿Qué es eso, uh'n? ― El Jashinista acerco más el gafete a la cara de Deidara. ― ¿Tienes un empleo, uh'n? Un segundo… ¡Tienes un empleo, uh'n! ― El rubio sonrió abiertamente también e incuso abrazo a Hidan.

― Si ¡Joder! Estas si que son buenas noticias así que he decidido invitarlos a cenar mañana. ― Mira a Sasori. ― ¿Crees que puedas ir, marioneta?

El pelirrojo suspiro un poco fastidiado. ― No, no puedo ir. A diferencia de ti, yo tengo un trabajo decente e importante que no puede ser descuidado. ― Hidan frunció el ceño.

― Danna, no te comportes como un idiota, uh'n. Si vas a hacer la grosería de no ir a cenar con Hidan no lo molestes entonces, uh'n. ―Habló Deidara seriamente. Hidan lo abrazo del cuello y le sacó la lengua a Sasori quien simplemente ignoro el gesto infantil del albino. Al fin ambos se decidieron a ponerse de pie, Sasori ayudo a Deidara y Hidan una vez que se hubo levantado, levanto la silla y le acomodo un poco el cabello al menor. Volvieron a sentarse, justo como estaban antes, añadiendo, claro, a Hidan sentado a la derecha de Deidara y rodeándolo por los hombros, con la mas pura intención de poner celoso a Sasori.

― Y dime, Hidan. ― Habló Sasori. ― ¿En donde estas trabajando? ― Tomó un poco de agua de un vaso que estaba junto a él, Deidara lo imito.

― En la forense, haciendo autopsias. ― Deidara y Sasori abrieron sus ojos como platos y escupieron, ambos, el agua que estaban tomando, mojándose un poco entre si y claro, mojando a Hidan también. ― Gracias. ― Añadió mientras tomaba una servilleta para secarse la cara. ― Pero ya me había bañado.

― ¿¡C-como que haciendo autopsias, uh'n!

― Tú enserio estás loco, Hidan.

― ¿Por qué? Es lo que siempre había querido hacer

― Déjame adivinar, uh'n. Kakuzu trabaja en el hospital de al lado. ― Hidan abrió un poco los ojos.

― J-joder… pues no lo se…

― No te creo. ― Habló esta vez Sasori. ― Apuesto a que lo primero que hiciste fue buscar su nombre en la lista de médicos.

― Ya cállense, maldita sea. ― Dijo el albino mientras se sonrojaba levemente. Deidara le jaló un poco sus mejillas. Justo en esos momentos el teléfono sonó escandalosamente como siempre lo hacia, Sasori se levanto con pesadez y fue a contestar.

― ¿No crees que deberías ir tú?

― No, uh'n. Él sabe acerca de eso, así que no me tengo que preocupar, uh'n.

― Por cierto, lo de la cena es enserio, quieren festejar que al fin encontré un trabajo perfecto para mi. ― Deidara alzó una ceja y Hidan suspiro. ― Tranquilo, no será hoy… ¿Por qué carajo siempre tengo que cubrirte?

― Porque yo te ayude cuando no podías acercarte a Kakuzu a menos que le pagaras, uh'n. Y también te preste dinero muchas veces para tus caprichos, uh'n. ― Deidara sonreía a mismo tiempo en el que fruncía el ceño levemente. Hidan suspiró ¿Qué más podía hacer? Le debía favores y en momentos como ese no podía negarse a nada, además, eran amigos desde la secundaria.

― Bueno, yo me borro. Tengo cosas que hacer y apuesto a que él también.

― ¿Qué, uh'n? ¿Crees que yo no tengo nada que hacer, uh'n?

― Además de putear…―Deidara frunció mucho el entrecejo. ―Ya, sabes que solo bromeo, ten cuidado ¿si? ― El menor asintió, Hidan se puso de pie y salió de la cocina.

― Oye, Hidan ¿A dónde vas? ― Se escuchó a Sasori hablar desde la sala de estar.

― Me largo, enano. Nos vemos luego. ― Se escucha la puerta que se abre.

― ¡Deja de llamarme así! ― Se escucho una risa de Hidan seguido de sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Momentos después Sasori regreso donde Deidara, el menor había dejado de lado el boceto y ahora estaba con su celular en mano, revisándolo.

― ¿Sucede algo?

― ¿Ooh? No, Danna, uh'n. ― Guardo su teléfono y miro hacia e refrigerador. ― Me parece que hacen falta cosas, uh'n.

― Tienes razón, ¿Qué te parece si voy por las compras y tu preparas algo de comer…?

― ¡No, uh'n! ¡Yo iré! También me hacen falta cosas… y tu cocinas mucho mejor que yo, Danna, uh'n. ― Dijo sonriéndole un poco al pelirrojo quien, extrañado, asintió. Ambos hicieron una lista de las cosas que necesitaban, tanto para la casa como para sus trabajos y momentos después Deidara se fue.

[Miércoles, 5:45 p.m. Departamento de Sasori y Deidara, Sala de estar]

Sasori's_ Pov's_

Era ya muy tarde como para solo haber ido por unas cuantas cosas al supermercado ¡Dos horas era demasiado! ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza Deidara como para hacerme esperar tanto? Escuche que la puerta se habría y me cruce de brazos dispuesto a regañarlo, estaba molesto… y me moleste más, frunciendo el ceño, cuando me saludo con un tono alegre y una sonrisa en el rostro.

― ¿Por qué diablos tardaste tanto? ― Le hable con frialdad, demostrando mi mal humor.

― ¡Lo siento mucho, Danna, uh'n! E-e-es que… no encontraba algunas cosas y…y… había una fila muy larga para pagar, además de que al estúpido cajero…― Comenzó a hablar, inventando pretextos, quizá habría caído si Deidara no hubiera comenzado a balbucear tanto, después de unos dos minutos de parloteo incesante de parte de el me harte.

― ¡Bien ya basta de balbuceos, Deidara! ― Me puse de pie. ― Vamos a comer. ― Iba a ayudarlo con las bolsas de la compra cuando me di cuenta de que solo sostenía, a lo mucho, tres. Deidara se me quedo mirando, adivinando mis pensamientos.

― ¿Y-ya te conté que me encontré a Tobi, uh'n? El estúpido también iba de compras y me obligo a acompañarlo… no se como se me ocurrió ceder, uh'n. ― Caminó nerviosamente hasta la cocina para acomodar las cosas, yo lo seguí y me dispuse a ayudarlo, aunque no había gran trabajo que hacer. Decidí, para no crearnos problemas, olvidar el tema de las compras. Después de todo… las coincidencias suelen pasar.

_Fin Sasori's Pov's._

* * *

**¿Les gusto? ¿Si? ¿No? Comenten...**

**Gracias a** _**Dark-Ookami589**_** por ayudarme en mis momentos de indecisión -w- Y que después me tendrá que ayudar con lo que sigue e_e y mira! Me salio mas largo de lo que esperaba OwO ¡Aaah! Y saludos a _Karla_, edite el fic y creo que le di una dirección diferente =A=U Si te gusta como quedo, asi lo dejamos, pero habrá mucho lemon e/w/e y sera cortito uwu Eso si sigues dejando que yo haga todo el trabajo ¬¬**

**Gracias por leer. ¡Cuídense! ¡Ja ne~! ^w^ **


	2. Capítulo 2

__**Disclaimer: Sasori, Deidara y Madara son personajes del anime _Naruto Shippuden_ perteneciente a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencias:**

.- Yaoi, si no te gusta no lo veas.

.- AU

.- **Lemon en el próximo capítulo Awwwww yeah!**

**Aclaraciones:****  
**

"Pensamientos"

GRITOS.

― Diálogos.― Acciones.

OoOoO Cambios de escena oOoOoOo

**Ooh seee... no puedo creer que subí capítulo tan pronto owoU En realidad... si, esto es "pronto" para mi ^^U Este es el penúltimo capítulo de este fic Q-Q Bueno... l s dejo leer -w-U **

******_~~~~~~Pasta~~~~~~_**_"Kimi wo suki dake ja mono tarinai..."_

* * *

_Madara's Pov's_

¿Yo? Yo nunca he creído en el amor a primera vista… es imposible amar a alguien con tan solo verlo… quizá es solo simple atracción. El amor nunca ha sido un tema en el que yo tenga triunfo, mas bien diría que nunca lo había vivido. Con él fue diferente. Él no intentó coquetearme después de los primeros 20 minutos que pasamos juntos, como muchas mujeres con las que me he topado, es mas, en un principio nosotros dos ni siquiera nos llevábamos bien, lo único que compartíamos era que desesperábamos al otro. Después de que Itachi nos dejo una tarde solos y pudimos comenzar a hablar, eso terminó. Ya un poco mas entrados en confianza luego de muchas mas tardes hablando, me dijo que tenía una pareja, pero que eran muy descuidados con su relación. Yo consideraría que el que descuidó la relación fue su pareja… mírenos ahora… salimos en secreto y el tipo aún no sospecha nada… Me pregunto… ¿Qué tanta atención le dará como para no darse cuenta de que lo esta engañando?

_Fin Madara's Pov's_

[Jueves, 2:30 p.m. Departamento de Deidara y Sasori, habitación 1]

Deidara se encontraba frente al espejo, peinando su rubia cabellera, mojada por el reciente baño que había tomado; Sasori estaba recostado en la cama, leyendo un libro aparentemente molesto, ignorando por completo la presencia del menor.

― Danna... ― Deidara se giro a ver al mayor, que seguía ignorándolo a pesar de su llamado.― ¡Ya quita esa cara, uh'n!

― ¿Qué cara? Esta es la única que tengo.― Hablo el mayor sin siquiera apartar la vista de su libro. Deidara suspiro y observo detenidamente el rostro de Sasori o lo que el libro dejaba ver, y pensó que en realidad cada una de las facetas de su maestro se parecían mucho, lo único que marcaba la diferencia era cuando sonreía... ¿Cómo fue que esa sonrisa se borró hace unos momentos?

_~Flash back~_

_Ambos chicos estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala de estar, Deidara tenía un tazón morado lleno con uvas verdes en sus piernas y Sasori lo abrazaba, rodeándolo por los hombros, veían una película de suspenso en la televisión. En cierto momento, ambos tocaron la mano del otro dentro del tazón, por lo que Sasori le sonrió a Deidara con dulzura y el menor abrió los ojos, recordando algo._

― _Dann- ―El rubio fue interrumpido._

― _Deidara, ¿Te parece si esta noche salimos a- _

―_Danna, no me dejaste hablar, uh'n.― Le interrumpió Deidara con gesto serio, a Sasori le impresiono un poco que el menor se pusiera serio con el, no era algo usual, aun así soltó un suspiro y revolvió un poco sus cabellos, haciendo un gesto con su mano libre para que Deidara continuara.― Itachi nos cito a Hidan y a mi en el café que esta en la plaza Akatsuki* Quería que habláramos... así que, Danna, no te molestes..._

― _Claro, no hay problema. Mejor para mi, no tendré que perder el tiempo contigo hoy.― Sasori se escuchaba molesto y claro que lo estaba, anoche se había ido sin el a la "celebración" de Hidan y ahora se iba de nuevo hasta quien sabe cuando._

_Era mas que obvio que lo estaba evitando y no entendía el porque, él no había hecho nada malo para que Deidara se portara con él como últimamente lo había hecho. Quitó su brazo de los hombros de Deidara y sin decir nada continuo viendo la película, tratando de ignorar lo anterior. Mientras tanto, Deidara le miro dolido; Sasori sabía que palabras usar para herirlo, ya había olvidado lo cruel que podía ser cuando se enojaba, no veía por los sentimientos de los demás, solo buscaba librarse de ese enojo y lo hacía sin importarle las consecuencias. Esa era una de las cosas que odiaba de Sasori y como Deidara no era de ese tipo de personas que piden perdón, retiro a su habitación, para escoger que era lo que se pondría para esa tarde, no es que fuera tarde o que tuviera mucha prisa, pero lo que mas deseaba era escaparse de ese ambiente incomodo._

_~End Flash Back~_

― Sabes bien que no me refiero a eso, uh'n... ¿Quisieras de estar molesto ya, uh'n? Se que no pasamos tiempo juntos como debemos desde ayer, pero fuiste tu el que no quiso ir a la fiesta de Hidan, uh'n. ¡Te apuesto a que te hubieras divertido un montón, uh'n!

― ¿Y quien dijo que yo estaba molesto? Yo solo estoy dejando que te arregles para salir, no quisiera distraerte, seguro que quieres verte bien para ellos.― Bueno, al menos Sasori ya no estaba tan molesto como hace un rato, sino le hubiera contestado de un modo mucho mas hiriente. Deidara suspiro, no sabía que contestarle a Sasori, en especial porque si estaba arreglándose demasiado como para solo ir a ver a Hidan e Itachi. Se dio la vuelta para hacerse su coleta alta, se miro una vez mas en el espejo y hecho un ultimo vistazo a su maestro.

― Bien, ya me voy, uh'n.― Sasori le miro, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al ver a Deidara, quien traía puesta una playera gris, unas bermudas verde militar que le llegaban un poco por abajo de la rodilla, sostenidas a su cadera por un cinturón negro de piel. Traía puesta una chaqueta de mezclilla clara, abierta; además de unos tenis del mismo color que el cinturón y una mascada en el cuello que conminaba los colores de la chaqueta y bermudas. Arrugó un poco la nariz al notar la dulce fragancia que el rubio también se había puesto.

― Pues que te aproveche... ― Sasori hundió de nuevo la cabeza en su libro.

Pasaron unos minutos, el mayor esperaba cualquier respuesta de Deidara... un suave "uh'n" que mostrara arrepentimiento, pero nada, solo se escucho el golpe de la puerta principal al ser cerrada bruscamente. Sasori dio un pequeño respingo.

― ... Mocoso... ― Se levanto de la cama, estirándose un poco. Caminó hasta la sala de estar para regresar el libro a su lugar y se dirigió a la cocina, tenía planeado hacer algo delicioso de comer, rebusco en la alacena mientras meditaba un poco... no, no tenía hambre como para comenzar a cocinar ahora. Cerró las puertas de la alacena y fue a sentarse al sofá de la sala, tomó el control y encendió el televisor.

Estuvo cerca de 15 minutos haciendo _zapping_ sentado frente al televisor, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no había nada mas que comerciales que duraban horas por apenas 10 minutos de programación. Apagó aquel aparato y se puso de pie, fue a su estudio, reviso los papeles... todo en orden. Se dirigió al cuarto, tomó una toalla y se fue a duchar para matar 15 minutos mas de su tiempo, se vistió y peino su cabello, perdiendo 7 minutos mas. ¿Y ahora? En realidad no tenía nada que hacer, salir solo también sería aburrido. Maldita sea. Si hubiera accedido a ir a la fiesta de Hidan, aunque sea tendría la resaca para entretenerse, era fastidioso, pero era mejor a no tener absolutamente nada bueno que hacer.

¡Ya lo tenía! Iría a la tienda de la esquina y compraría lo que le hiciera falta para cocinar... eh... ¡Pasta! Comería pasta ese día, nada mal. después de eso, se dirigía al lugar donde Deidara compraba esas películas que tanto le habían gustado, quedaba un poco lejos a pie, pero cambiar de aires nunca es mala idea, ademas, caminar y cargar las compras le abriría el apetito, llegaría a casa, haría de comer, lavaría la vajilla y sino se le apetecía ver la película después de comer, podría ir por ahí hasta encontrar una tienda de helados, al regresar vería la película y... bueno, por ahora era suficiente plan, ya se inventaría algo mas si el aburrimiento no cedía.

Así que tomó las llaves del apartamento y un paraguas, desde hace tiempo comenzaba a llover por las tardes sin previo aviso y mas vale prevenir que lamentar. En fin, salió del apartamento, camino un poco, ya en la tienda, compró lo que necesitaba y continuó su camino, caminó sin detenerse unas cuantas cuadras mas hasta que se topó con un semáforo que lo obligaba a esperar... como odiaba esperar, aunque solo fueran unos segundos. Miraba los autos con indiferencia, hasta que vio algo que no se esperaba...

En un automóvil, color gris, del año, se podían observan a un trío de siluetas; un pelinegro, al volante. Un albino, en el asiento del copiloto y un moreno en la parte de atrás.

― ¿H-Hidan... I-Itachi...? ― Reconoció también que el moreno del asiento de atrás era Kakuzu, pero Kakuzu no importaba, lo que importaba era ¿QUE COÑO HACÍAN HIDAN E ITACHI POR AHÍ, CUANDO SE SUPONE QUE DEBERÍAN ESTAR CON DEIDARA EN LA PLAZA AKATSUKI? Frunció el ceño, metió la mano en su bolsillo y fue cuando se dio cuenta que había dejado el celular en casa.― "No importa... seré paciente por esta vez"― Reflexionó un segundo antes de mandar a la mierda sus planes para la tarde y aunque estaba seguro de que no los realizaría con la misma concentración, después tendría tiempo para exigir explicaciones. Le mandaría un texto a Deidara, era algo inútil, ya que Deidara siempre contestaba con un "Espera a que llegue a casa" o simplemente no respondía, pero con eso le estaba dando una probada de lo que le esperaba al cruzar el umbral de la puerta de la casa. La lluvia se desató y Sasori abrió su paraguas y continuo su camino a un paso mas apresurado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El pelirrojo dio un respingo al escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse, notó que tenía algo encima de la cara...un...un libro. Joder. Se había quedado dormido leyendo un libro. Miró el reloj-despertador que tenía en su buró a un lado de la cama; 5:18. No era muy tarde, estaba bien. Un momento... ¡No! ¡Claro que no estaba bien! ¡Deidara le debía una explicación!

Se puso de pie de inmediato, se miró de reojo en el espejo, verificando que no se notara que acababa de despertar y salió de la habitación, rumbo a la sala, con el ceño fruncido y un millón de palabras para exigirle a Deidara una explica-... ¿Qué? ¿Deidara? Estaba... estaba entrando a la casa y estaba mojado... Claro, Deidara no se había llevado un paraguas, joder. Y no tenía buena pinta... De hecho... de hecho se veía triste.

El rubio lo miro, tenía los ojos con lagrimas...

― ¿Deidara...? ¿Qué... paso?

― D-Danna, uh'n.. ― Para sorpresa de Sasori, Deidara corrió a abrazarlo, sintió como su hombro se mojaba y escucho sollozar al rubio. Quiso empujarlo, quiso reclamarle, quiso ignorar sus lagrimas y decirle que lo que sea que hubiera pasado era su culpa pero no...

― Tranquilo, Deidara. No me gusta que llores, te ves mas lindo cuando sonríes, sabes lo mucho que amo tu sonrisa, ¿no? Vamos... anímate.― ... simplemente correspondió el abrazo mientras acariciaba aquellos rubios cabellos empapados por la lluvia. No podía reclamarle, y menos ahora. En ese día que Deidara no estuvo con él, se dio cuenta, una vez mas, de lo mucho que lo quería, y lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Deidara podía arruinarle el día o hacer que fuera uno de los mejores de su vida, tenía total influencia en sus emociones, ademas, no podría... no quería estar solo de nuevo.

* * *

**(suspira) No se... creo que estoy siendo mala con Sasori uwu... pero tengo planes para el ewe~ así que no importa nwn **

**Espero que les haya gustado -w- Trataré de subir conti pronto aunque el próximo y ultimo capítulo me costará mas trabajo, en si es "mi primer lemon" así que trataré de que me salga "bonito" -/-U**

***Plaza Akatsuki... no se me ocurrió otro nombre xDU**

** ¡Dejen review! ¡GO, GO, GO! xD**


	3. Capítulo 3 ¡Parte uno!

_**Ese momento incómodo cuando aseguras que "¡En el siguiente capítulo habrá lemmon!" y al final te das cuenta de que es demasiado largo para subirlo completo... ¡Capítulo 3 dividido en 2 partes! Y quizá también haya un capítulo 4 **_

_**Todos sabemos que ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen así que... **_

* * *

"Somos fácilmente engañados por aquellos a quienes amamos."

Sasori tenía curiosidad. No era de esa curiosidad que uno siente cuando ve los regalos bajo el árbol de Navidad, no, la curiosidad que Sasori sentía era de esa curiosidad de estar en la boca del peligro y querer saber que habrá en la siguiente esquina. Quieres que te ataque de una vez antes de que no puedas más con ese sentimiento de curiosidad angustiosa. Y no era para menos, pareciera que Deidara hubiera estado ausente con él debido a un resfriado y ahora, después de todo ese tiempo creyendo que había algo mal, se había curado. Así como así, sin razón aparente. Lo cual simplemente no podía ser cierto. Sasori tenía curiosidad, e iba a deshacerse de ella cuando menos se lo esperaba.

[Viernes, 11:30 a.m. Departamento de Deidara y Sasori, sala.]

No había nada interesante que hacer en realidad; ver tv, adelantar trabajo, asear la casa... actividades cotidianas y sin ningún valor en específico. Este tipo de tardes le parecían a Sasori de lo mas relajantes, en las que uno no se tiene que preocupar de hacer nada pues ya casi todo esta hecho; pero a Deidara, en cambio, le fastidiaban este tipo de cosas. Ayer habría jurado por todos los santos que tenía montones de trabajo e iría con tu sabes quien a tu sabes donde, para pasar el rato y pasar juntos la noche como ya habían acordado cuatro días atrás y todo eso se había ido a la mierda el día de ayer. Por culpa de eso.

Deidara, que por cierto estaba acostado en el sillón mas grande cambiando de canal a la televisión incesantemente, suspiró largamente. Sabía que ya no valía la pena estarse lamentado acerca de eso, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido el día de ayer: Había llamado a Madara por otro nombre.

Y no era cualquier nombre, le había llamado Sasori. No pudo evitarlo, ya sea por la costumbre o porque seguía sintiendo algo mínimo por el pelirrojo, eso que lo hacía mantenerse a su lado en lugar de irse con Madara a quien-sabe-donde por quien-sabe-cuanto tiempo, en fin, de que había actuado estúpidamente lo había hecho, en lugar de disculparse y cambiar de tema de manera apresurada había defendido el honor del nombre de Sasori hasta que Madara se levanto furioso y se fue en su flamante y negro carro dejando a Deidara con la sensación de estar muerto. Y para rematar caminaba por las calles hecho una furia consigo mismo, tanto que incluso derramó un par de lagrimas del coraje y la potente lluvia que se desataba no le ayudaba ni en lo mas mínimo, así, paso de la furia a la auto-compasión y unos metros antes de llegar a su casa ya estaba llorando como si se hubiera muerto la querida tía Filomena, al girar el pomo para instalarse en su cálido hogar era un mar de lágrimas y al ver a Sasori ahí parado como esperando a que Deidara corriera hacia él como en típica escena de película chafa no pudo hacer mas que lanzarse a sus brazos para seguir llorando.

Simplemente patético y estúpido, al menos para él. Aunque se estaba comportando de buena gana, como Jashin le daba a entender, con Sasori. Y es que se sentía mal por lo que estaba haciéndole y eso lo mortificaba también, ahora no sabía porque estaba preocupándose tanto por él, eso era algo que tenía que meditar en la ducha, después, seguramente encontraría la solución. Y, díganme ¿Qué esta haciendo ahora? Está compadeciéndose de si mismo y dándole vueltas al asunto, justo lo que no quería hacer.

― Deidara...

― ¿Uh'n?― La maraña de pensamientos en la cabeza de Deidara se disipó cuando escuchó el llamado de Sasori, que oportunamente inoportuno.

― ¿No me habías dicho que hoy tenías cosas que hacer? Mucho trabajo y eso...

― Ah... eso. Me da pereza, esperaré a ver si Itachi me llama, sino, no ire a trabajar hoy, uh'n― Explicó con su tono de voz mas relajado, pff, llamarlo, si como no. Ni Itachi ni "el trabajo", como le había llamado esta vez, iban a llamarle.

― Eso... es un poco irresponsable de tu parte, Deidara.― Al ver que el menor no respondió, soltó un ligero suspiro y añadió:― Pero si esa es tu decisión...

No pasaron ni cinco minutos de silencio, cuando el teléfono celular de Deidara vibró, anunciando la llegada de un mensaje, en la mesa de centro de la sala; el rubio le restó importancia, Sasori, por su parte, se acercó al lugar donde descansaba el celular.

― ¿Puedo ver?― Preguntó con un tono de voz suave, el menor respondió, encogiéndose de hombros ¿Por qué no? Seguramente sería estúpida y aburrida propagando, nada de que preocuparse. Sasori tomó el celular, lo desbloqueó y alzó una ceja, extrañado.― ¿Uchiha...?

― ¿Itachi, uh'n?― Deidara se extrañó, recibir un mensaje de Itachi si era un cosa rara.

― Dime tu, solo dice "Uchiha"― En ese momento, el rubio abrió los ojos como platos y prácticamente le arrebató el celular de las manos a Sasori.

― S-si, uh'n. Es de Itachi― Dijo después de un rato de mirar la pantalla, pareciera que el universo conspiraba como diciendo "Okay, si tu quieres esto, será lo otro", porque todo lo que tenía planeado estaba saliendole al revés desde ayer.― Mierda, seguro quiere que valla a ayudarle...

~ I woke up it was 7.  
I waited till 11 to figure out that no one would call.  
I think i got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them.  
What's another night all alone?* ~

Valla tono que había elegido, le gustaba esa canción, pero no era la mas apropiada para el tono de un celular, canciones que hablan cuánto te ignora la gente al recibir una llamada, irónico. Vaciló un poco al momento de contestar, no quería hacerlo, tenía miedo de que solo fuera a reprocharle algo, aunque Madara no era ese tipo de personas.

― ¿No vas a contestar?― Sasori le miró expectante y algo extrañado.

― S-si, uh'n.― Se puso de pie y caminó hasta su habitación, dejando a Sasori mas extrañado de lo que estaba y levemente preocupado tambien. Una vez que estuvo solo y se aseguró de que el pelirrojo no podría escuchar lo que hablaba, contestó.― ¿H-hola, Uh'n...?

Maldita sea, había tartamudeado, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan obvio?

― Hola Michelle~ ― Mierda, eso había sido como una cachetada, una broma de mal gusto, un "¿Qué? Yo también puedo confundirme" En especial hablando con esa deliciosa voz que sería capas de hacer que un sordo se sonrojase. Contuvo el aliento sin saber que contestar, ¿Enfadarse? ¿Reír nerviosamente? ¿Decir "Uy, sigues resentido..."? Todas ideas estúpidas, al menos para él, que se encontraba como petrificado pero mirando por el rabillo del ojo que Sasori no se acercara a querer escuchar.― Vaya, te dejé sin palabras, creo que te lo tomaste un poco en serio; bien, no importa. Es mi pequeña venganza.

― ¿Quien es Michelle, uh'n?― Fue lo único que atinó a decir cuando hubo soltado un poco de dióxido de carbono al ambiente.

― Una canción de The Beatles, la estoy escuchando en este momento, fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió.― Dijo después de soltar una especie de risa nerviosa pensando que a Deidara le haría gracia su falta de imaginación... o de novias. Pero no le daba ninguna gracia, al contrario, se sintió aliviado cuando descubrió que esa tal Michelle no era mas que una canción y así, pudo vaciar el resto de dióxido de carbono de sus pulmones.

― Menos mal, uh'n...― No supo que mas decir, no tenía palabras. Esperó a que Madara dijera algo, pero al parecer a ambos se les ocurrió la misma "brillante" idea de quedarse callados esperando a que el otro dijera algo.

A Deidara no le gustaban para nada este tipo de situaciones, se sentía incómodo; a Madara le daba igual, es como si estuviera viendo la televisión con la oreja apoyada en la mano... aunque cerca de 5 segundos después se dio cuenta de que tener apoyada la oreja en la mano era gratis, pero no estar en una llamada, por lo que se dio la difícil tarea de comenzar de nuevo la plática y para que no le llegara mas caro el recibo decidió ir de inmediato al grano.

― Oye... Dei, olvidé si quieres que vaya por ti o si nos vemos allá a las... ― Divagó un poco tratando de recordar la hora acordada.― A la hora en que quedamos... ― Mucho mas fácil decir eso.

― ¿Eeh? ¿Aun... aun quieres que nos veamos, uh'n?― Si, no lo podía creer porque... para Madara hubiera sido mas fácil hacerse el ofendido y "olvidar" reiterar su acuerdo, se ahorraría dinero, castigaría a Deidara en cierto modo, pero no lo hizo. Joder, se estuvo preocupando por mucho tiempo para nada.

― Pues claro ¿O tienes algo que hacer?

― No, no es eso, uh'n. Pero pensé que seguirías molesto por... por lo de ayer, uh'n.― Porque tenía todo el derecho del mundo a seguir enojado, después de todo, no había sido cualquier cosa como tirar un vaso de agua sobre el mantel.

― Si... sobre eso...― Deidara mordió su labio, ¡sabía que no debería habérselo recordado! Escuchó un suspiro del otro lado de la linea y espero lo peor.― Bueno, ¿Ya pasó, no? Creo que no vale la pena seguir molesto, no podemos reparar lo que dijimos e hicimos, así que ¿Para qué guardar resentimiento?

Deidara se quedó mudo unos momentos, joder... bueno, ya no tenía nada de que preocuparse.

― Deidara.― Sintió como le tocaban el hombro, dio un respingo y un pequeño gritito antes de alejarse de aquel que lo tocó, que no era ni mas ni menos que Sasori, quien, impresionado por aquella reacción tan exagerada, se acercó un poco a él.― Valla, lo siento...

― N-no t-te preocupes, uh'n.― Retomó rápidamente la llamada antes de que Madara dijera palabra.― Siento eso. Bueno, Itachi, te veo allá, uh'n.― Y colgó rápidamente el celular.

― ¿Ya te vas? ― Dijo mirando de pies a cabeza al rubio. Traía unos viejos pants grises medio rotos, una playera blanca y unos tenis viejísimos, llevaba todo el cabello suelto también; debía de ser el fin del mundo porque para que Deidara saliera desarreglado...

― Si, uh'n ¿Para que arreglarme? Solo son Itachi y el trabajo, uh'n.

― Bueno... si tu lo dices...― Salió del cuarto en el que se encontraban, Deidara salió tras de él. Sasori se fue hacia la sala y Deidara hacia el cuarto.

Histérica pero sigilosamente, tomó la mochila que solía llevar al trabajo y la llenó de ropa para cambiarse, loción, zapatos... y demás cosas para alimentar su vanidad. No podía arreglarse ahí, estaba claro que si Sasori veía que iba demasiado arreglado pensaría que no iba a ir a trabajar sino a una fiesta con Itachi y Hidan... o solo con Hidan. Y valla que iba a necesitar al albino... mas bien a su casa... a su baño, mas específicamente de sus amigos, él era el que tenía la casa mas cercana al lugar donde Madara y él se verían, así que ni modo.

Y como alma que lleva el diablo, Deidara salió de su casa tan rápido que Sasori ni siquiera sospechó que el rubio no había querido despedirse de él con un beso. Lo tomó como un ligero descuido nada mas, el menor lo agradeció internamente y mientras iba caminando por las calles, se esforzaba por no pensar en el pelirrojo. Ese día tenía que ser jodidamente perfecto, no estaba permitido meter la pata de nuevo, Madara se había tomado las molestias de invitarlo a pasar el rato y después invitarlo a su casa, a SU casa; era la primera vez que iba a ver la casa de Madara, aunque, como es un Uchiha, ya se imaginaba como sería: De tres pisos con terraza y balcones, una alberca, cinco habitaciones cada una con su baño completo, ocho mayordomos y diez mucamas, un perro, un gato y un loro. La casa de Itachi era mas o menos así, quitando a los mayordomos, mucamas y mascotas, así que podía esperar eso y mas de la casa de Madara, prácticamente líder de la empresa de la familia Uchiha.

Para evitar imprevistos, sacó su celular y llamo...

― ¿Que chingados quieres, Deidara?

― Hidan, voy a tu casa, mas vale que estés, uh'n.

― Lo siento, yo no pedí una puta a domicilio...

― Hidan... si no necesitara de tu casa ahora...― Dijo apretando el celular con la mano.

― No aguantas ni una pinche broma. Si, ven ¡pero hecho la chingada! que tengo cosas que hacer.

― Acostarte con Kakuzu puede esperar, uh'n.― Añadió con un todo de burla y jadeando ligeramente debido a que trataba de caminar lo mas rápido posible. No esperó la respuesta de Hidan, colgó inmediatamente para evitarse una pelea de insultos en medio de la calle, le avergonzaba decir estupideces e insultos cuando estaba solo, pero con Hidan era otra cosa, podría maldecir dentro de la iglesia y en lugar de sentirse arrepentido soltaría una gran carcajada, secundada por las del albino.  
Mientras caminaba pensó en muchas cosas, en sus amigos, en Sasori... como los había conocido a todos y cual era su relación con ellos... al menos así el tiempo pasó mas rápido y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba a solo una calle de la casa de Hidan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Una hora después, Deidara estaba fuera de la casa de Hidan habiendo sufrido una de las mas grandes vergüenzas en su vida, llegó a la esquina, el semáforo indicaba que podía cruzar, pero decidió no hacerlo.

― Joder, uh'n... ― El tan solo recordar lo que había pasado le provocaba escalofríos.

_~Flash Back~_

_El rubio acababa de salir del cuarto de baño con solamente una toalla en su cintura y se dirigió a la habitación de Hidan para poder vestirse. A penas entró, un par de brazos fuertes lo acorralaron contra la puerta. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver que quien lo acorralaba no era otro que Kakuzu._

_― ¿Deidara? ― Habló el moreno, sorprendido por estar a corta distancia del flacucho cuerpo de un rubio y no del de un albino._

_― H-hola, uh'n..._

_― Disculpa, nunca me hubiera cruzado por la cabeza el que te encontraría a ti en lugar de a Hidan.― Se separó de Deidara y miró hacia abajo.― Sería una buena idea que pusieras esa toalla en su lugar..._

_― ¿Ehh?― El rubio miró hacia abajo y se sonrojó a limites insospechados cuando vió que la toalla -que de por si cubría muy poco- descansaba a sus pies, dejando su hombría expuesta.― ¡Aaah! P-pero que cosas, u-uh'n... ― De inmediato, se apresuró a levantar la toalla y volverséla a colocar en la cintura, luego se quedó con la mirada baja sin dejar de pensar el porque Kakuzu todavía estaba parado frente a él._

_― ¡Oye rubito...! ― Hidan entró a la habitación de golpe y se quedó perplejo con lo que sus ojos divisaron.― ¡¿Pero que carajo?!_

_Resulta que como Deidara estaba prácticamente recargado en la puerta, cuando Hidan la abrió con tanta energía, lo lanzó hacia el frente, donde aun estaba Kakuzu y este ultimo -como acto reflejo- atrapó a Deidara para que no cayera de bruces al suelo, aunque nada se pudo hacer por la bendita toalla que de nuevo quedó tirada y abandonada. Ante Hidan esa escena solo podía significar una cosa..._

_― ¡Ya sabía que todas las rubias eran putas!― Cabreado como estaba sacó un libro de quien sabe donde y lo lanzó hacia Deidara. Afortunadamente tanto el rubio como Kakuzu pudieron agacharse a tiempo, pero eso solo fue un motivo mas para que el albino decidiera lanzar otra cosa.― ¡Que hijo de puta, Deidara!_

_― ¡No, Hidan! ¡No es lo que crees, uh'n! ― Deidara corrió hacia otro lado de la habitación al ver que Hidan se le abalanzaba y cogió lo primero que estuvo a su alcance para lanzárlo al albino, así fue como comenzaron una lucha de "Piensa rápido" en la que Kakuzu terminó con varios golpes y rasguños. No tardó mucho tiempo en hartarse y tomo a ambos por el cabello obligándolos a detener su persecución._

_~Fin Flash Back~_

Suspiró sonoramente, que vergüenza... pero no había nada que hacer y al contrario de salir peleado de verdad con Hidan, consiguió que el albino le guardara sus cosas hasta el otro día, ahora no tenía mucho de que preocuparse, aunque tendría que hablar con Itachi después para que siguiera con el juego y no lo delatara con Sasori, no, el Uchiha no era tan tonto, pero había que tomar precauciones de todos modos. Bajó de la acera con total despreocupación, sin mirar a los lados, ya que el semáforo seguía estando en color rojo.

El sonido de un motor llamó la atención de Deidara, miró hacia la carretera y pudo contemplar como un auto se dirigia a él sin tener ni la mas mínima intención de frenar, o al menos eso parecía. Dar un respingo y quedarse paralizado, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, fue lo mas inteligente que se le ocurrió hacer a su cerebro en esos momentos.

Se escuchó un enfrenón y las expresiones alarmadas de quienes habían contemplado la escena. El auto estaba a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y, apretando los puños, se dirigió hecho una fiera a la puerta del conductor -que ya tenía la ventanilla abajo- dispuesto a maltratarlo como, seguramente, ni siquiera su madre lo había hecho. ¿Qué tipo de estúpido no se detiene ante una luz roja y, peor aún, al ver que alguien está cruzando la calle...?

― M...¡¿Madara?!― Dio un par de pasos atrás cuando reconoció al conductor, la gente comenzó a murmurar al ver que el chico estaba bien y que además, conocía a su -casi- ejecutor. Madara venía vestido de manera sencilla pero con cierto toque de elegancia.

―¿Ibas a algún lado?― Dijo, sonriendo de lado, divertido al ver que Deidara había estado a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco Vamos, sube.― Quitó los seguros y se quedó mirando a Deidara, quien, aún un poco enojado, obedeció, subiendo al lugar del copiloto. En cuando el rubio se hubo puesto el cinturón de seguridad, Madara arrancó estruendosamente.

― ¿Qué carajo sucede contigo, uh'n?

― A mi también me da gusto verte.― Madara sonreía pícaramente sin despegar la vista del camino, el menor se extrañó al notar que estaban tomando una dirección distinta a donde, se supone, que se verían. No dijo nada.

Continuará...

* * *

_**Gracias por leer, nos vemos en la segunda parte del capítulo 3 xDU**_

_**¡Dejen review!**_


End file.
